Hate
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: “I HATE YOU!” Bakura raged, his eyes narrowed in fury. Ryou smiled sadly. “I love you too, yami.” He said softly... Extremley weird Oneshot. BXR Obviously.


-waves- Ello! welcome to my new extremely weird little one shot. I like it. Hmmmmm n.n''

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, would this be called fanfiction? No! This would be written, shown scene on the show. I would make sure of it. n.n''

* * *

Bakura slammed his fist harder into the wall, another crack appearing in the stone wall. Again and again, he pounded the wall, not noticing or caring about the blood pouring out of his torn knuckles. Again and again the spirit pounded the wall senselessly, angry tears coursing out of his clouded dark brown orbs.

"I hate you…" Bakura said slowly and evenly, methodically pounding the wall, blood trickling down the dark grey flagons. His nails were torn and bleeding, blood trickling down his wrists. The enraged spirit took a step back, and held his head in his hands, moaning aloud in rage and frustration. Bending down, he grasped the knife in his hand.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" the spirit yelled, the cool metal blade on his scarred, creamy wrist. "FUCK YOU!" Dragging the blade across his skin again and again, the thick crimson liquid coursing out of his ravaged arm. "I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" The blood coursed from both of his arms, tears trickling faster down his bloodstained face. Anger and frustration clouded his judgment, as he cut faster, harder, deeper. Salty tears dripped down, mixing with the scarlet on the floor, as Bakura fell to his knees, head in his hands.

A small beam of light fell over Bakuras face a few minutes later, widening to bathe his body in warm yellow light. The yami growled, turning away from the door.

"Go away." He said shortly, glaring pointedly at the bloodstained wall. The door didn't close, in fact, it widened, and a small boy made his way across the room, holding a bowl of warm water and several rolls of bandages. He kept his warm mocha eyes low, and setting the bowl a foot away from the growling spirit, and sank gently to his knees in front of Bakura. The spirit growled warningly, but the small boy ignored him, and gently took one of Bakuras slashed and torn arms in his slim, porcelain hands, tenderly taking one of the linen strips floating in the water, and using it to wash away the slowly drying blood. Bakura growled warningly, but the small boy took no heed, taking one of the rolls of bandages and wrapping tenderly around his torn knuckles, frowning softly at his ripped cuticles. Circling bandages around his slashed wrists and forearms, Bakura glared at the small shy boy, who seemed to shrink away from him, but didn't stop his soft tending to Bakuras self-inflicted wounds.

"Stop it." Bakura said evenly. The small boy made no noise; only gently setting the yamis now bandaged hand on the floor and taking the other hand, submerging the hand in the lukewarm water, giving it the same tender care. Bakura scowled, but Ryou ignored him, gently rubbing the scarlet liquid from his torn wrists.

"STOP IT RYOU!" Bakura said angrily, his free hand slapping the twelve year old across the face. Ryou made no noise as he kneeled frozen on the floor, his head bowed and hands still in the water bowl. A few seconds later, he resumed his careful tending, withdrawing Bakuras now clean hand from the rose-coloured water and beginning to wrap it in the soft linen.

"Stop it." Ryou paid him no heed, continuing to cover the torn skin until they were fully bandaged, like white gloves to his elbow. He sat back on his knees, finally lifting his head and gazing into dark wooden eyes.

"I hate you." Bakura said thickly, his eyes lowering to his bound hands. Every time. Every fucking time he did this to himself, mutilating himself in his rage and blind fury and frustration, the angel wouls silently tend to his wounds,fuse his splitsskin again, cleaning away the crimson blood.He hated Ryou. He _hated_ him. But he couldn't hurt him. He just couldn't do it, no matter how hard he tried, just seeing the pre-teen sitting in front of him, softly healing his self-inflicted wounds, his light and beauty and innocence, he just couldn't. And in his huge bouts of uncontrollable anger, he would hurt himself, screaming himself hoarse, tearing the few furnishings in his soul room to fragmented pieces.

Ryou didn't say anything, only lowering his gaze to Bakuras wrapped hands, he dragged himself closer to the yami, taking Bakuras hand in his own slim fingers.

"I hate you." Bakura stammered at the boy gazing deep into his eyes, his lips inches from his own. "I hate you I hate you!"

Ryou smiled, leaning forward and placing his lips gently on the spirits. He lingered for a moment, before pulling back, gently releasing Bakuras hands.

"I love you too." He said, gently taking the bowl of water into his hands and standing up.

"No no… I hate you." Bakura said desperately, standing up abruptly.

"I know." Ryou said simply. The yami growled, tearing the wooden bowl of now cols pink water and throwing it vehemently to the ground.

"I HATE YOU!" Bakura raged, his eyes narrowed in fury. Ryou smiled sadly.

"I love you too, yami." He said softly, gently picking up the bowl and walking out of the room, careful to close the door behind him.

* * *

Ok... That was weird... -.- Shut up. review, though! n.n''


End file.
